Damy
Damy is a vampiric meerkat monster who lives above ground and supposedly exists during the original Undertale timeline. Character and additional Undertale theories created by VampireMeerkat. Damy is a half-blood monster who was raised in an abusive environment created by his full-blood mother. He is serious, often silent, but equally antagonistic and apathetic towards others. He's lived most of his youth acting like a normal animal, until his mother decided to train his monster half and he gained a boost in strength and awareness. At the same time, the training gave him mental issues and he grew up finding pleasure in walking the path of genocide, as is considered normal for his race. He has one friend, who is a regular meerkat. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Backstory Damy is a half-blood monster who used to live in his native continent back when monsters still roamed free. His father was a regular meerkat and his mother a "vampiremeerkat"; a vampiric meerkat monster with a short fuse and famous for having an eccentric sense of fashion and culture. It is a breed of monster known to be pompous, self-involved, and to celebrate aggression till the point they started their own exclusive kingdom with a self-elected king and queen. Asgore, who lived at the other side of the globe, was rejected by them as "the king of monsters". Damy's mother, the uncaring queen of vampiremeerkats, was considered exceptionally savage by monsters and fellow vampiremeerkats. Even so, she cared about her image and was ashamed to have offspring with an animal she intended to bully and kill. Because monsters possess human intelligence and their behaviour doesn't differ too much from humans, reproducing with an animal is considered a disgrace. While this is possible for animal-like monsters, this is not encouraged, nor do monsters have a natural attraction to them, making half-bloods nearly non-existent. Damy had to physically and mentally pay for his mother's mistakes, and while his meerkat father did not possess the intelligence to understand what was going on or why, he was quick to abandon his clan and was strangely persistant in following around the pup he recognized was his. He attempted to protect him from his mother's outbursts, despite being extremely outmatched. His persistance was a problem for Damy's mother, who didn't want other monsters to make the connection when being spotted with him and the animal-like pup. She planned to raise Damy to become a powerful monster in order to hide the fact he was a half-blood, but Damy's father made things difficult by coming back and Damy having a positive response to his presence. He started acting less like a monster and more like an animal. During his childhood Damy tried to befriend other animals as well, but none trusted his monster scent and were hostile. There was just one young female meerkat who tolerated him enough for him to come close, which the neglected Damy blew out of proportion and perceived as a sign of kindness. He had an immediate crush on her, but the pup, just being a regular pup, did not understand or return the feelings. Damy was still too smart and possessed emotions not normal for animals to have. Before he reached his early teens, his mother got fed up with the backwards results caused by his father and attacked him infront of Damy's eyes, as to teach him a lesson. Damy attempted to protect the fragile meerkat, but failed to stop the slaughter and lost a piece of his ear in the process. At that point his mother gave him an ultimatum: he had to follow all of her orders or she'd take the life of the meerkat girl he had "befriended". Damy felt urged to cooperate and thus a serious training began. As Damy was being trained to fight and act like a monster, he gained a boost in thinking and started connecting more to his monster roots. While his childhood was short like a regular meerkat's, his aging process became slower as his monster blood got awakened, till he reached the point of near-immortality. He no longer walked on all-fours and was forced to speak words at all times; he had completely abandoned and forgotten his animal self because of the demanding training, and grew up to be a serious, but short-fused monster. Because Damy is not a full-blood monster, he did not suffer the full effect of the spell that was cast by the human wizards after the war. The war had come to an end around the time he was in his teen years, and Damy continued to live above ground for the next ca. 500 years. His mother, who was a full-blood, disappeared out of his life as she was summoned and sealed into Mount Ebott with the other monsters. Because Damy was spared from it, he was not aware of the barrier's existence and thought his mother had died and turned to dust somewhere. The collection of misfortune in his life made him mentally unstable and his mother's abuse in the past had given him physical brain damage, that also altered his once friendly personality and made him unable to properly emote. He quickly followed his mother's footsteps torturing and assaulting animals, and did this for hundreds of years, with nothing else to look forward to. While Damy did not get trapped underground, the spell still unconsciously urged his monster half to move closer towards the barrier. After his mother disappeared, Damy traveled the long distance from Africa to a forest area near Mount Ebott, and called it his new home. He assumes he made this decision himself. In 201X, Damy comes across a regular meerkat that apparently escaped from the nearby zoo with some other animals, and he believes her to be the same meerkat he met in Africa when he was young. He realizes rather quickly this is impossible, as he met her hundreds of years ago in a different country, and recons she might just be a far descendant who has the same looks and smell. Like the pup from Africa, she too accepts his presence, and while Damy intended to attack her and did so in his brainwashed state, her docile nature tired him out and her likeness to his childhood crush made him hesitant to keep going on with it. Despite their clumsy introduction, the meerkat stays by his side and appears fond of him. Damy discovers that the tamed animal is named "Deirdre", and her persistance to stick around forces him to accept her. Even though he's unable to have any discussions with her, Deirdre appears to disagree with Damy's hobby of assaulting innocent creatures, which he unconsciously takes into account, even though he claims not to care about her "opinion". Deirdre can't speak, yet is very vocal, and is also a very cheerful meerkat who often urges Damy to play or just do what she wants to do. Her interests and simple desires never match his. Because Deirdre looks like his past love interest and her upbeat personality has a therapeutic effect to some extend, Damy finds himself again liking a normal meerkat, but this he keeps to himself. Appearance While Damy does not look much like a common meerkat, he has a simple appearance compared to other demons from the Herpestidae en Mustelidae family. Damy has orange fur, long wavy black hair that take the shape of horns, big black eyebrows, blue eyes, small pupils, furry cheeks, and misses a piece from his right ear, which have a black edge. He is the size of a regular meerkat, while vampiremeerkats tend to be 3 times bigger. It's known of vampiric monsters that they can grow out bat or dragon wings on the spot, depending on the species, and Damy has the same ability, but tends not to use it. It's described to hurt. Portrayed in human years, Damy has the appearance of a 25-year-old. Trivia * The character "Damy" and his backstory is based on another character of the same name, originating from 2004. Category:Fancharacters Category:Fanon Articles Category:Fanon Category:Monsters